It Started with a Rose
by LynnLenLin
Summary: Now in first person There was a rose under my window. HE gave it to me. I fell asleep in a field. HE was there too. I love him, but will it be worth it in the end? ItachixOC you can still think of it as YouxItachi DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Ok the story is back up! The updates will be fast up until chapter 8. I still need to write that one.**

**Since this got reported it will be in first person instead of second person, but you can still think of it as Suki being you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the pineapple I just ate. Mmmmmm pineapple**

* * *

_**It Started With A Rose**_

Chapter 1

I was wandering aimlessly through a forest. I'm badly injured due to being ambushed by rouge ninja. My left arm is broken and bleeding and my legs have several cuts making painful to walk. I screamed or help every now and then, but I know no one is there to help. I tried my hardest to get to Konoha, but I fell to my knees and cry from the pain. Then I passed out as a shadowy figure approached me. The person picked me up and carried me away to a cabin deep in the forest.

I woke up a few hours later lying in a bed with my arm bandaged up. I sat up and look around the room I was in. "How did I get here?" I asked myself not knowing that someone walked into the room. "I brought you here." the person said. You jumped and looked at the person trying to figure out who it is. "W-who are you?" you asked. "I'm Uchiha Itachi." "Why did you bring me here?" you asked. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself Itachi asked as he walked closer to the bed you were on.

"I-I'm Suki," I say, "Now answer my question!" "Well Suki I brought you here because you needed help and what kind of person would I be if I left you there?" the Uchiha replied. "You're an S-rank criminal! Why would you help me?!" I shot back at him. The Uchiha remained silent and looked away from me. "Well? Tell me!" I demanded. "Because," he said still not looking at me. "I'll be right back." he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door. '_Why would Uchiha Itachi help me? He doesn't care about anyone'_ I thought looking at the door.

Ten minutes later Itachi walked back into the room with a tray of food. On the tray there was a sandwich and a glass of water. "I thought you might be hungry," Itachi said as he set the tray on my lap. I hesitated to eat the food and I just stared at it then look at Itachi. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," he said staring at me. My gaze returns to the food, when finally I can't take it anymore. I was so hungry I didn't care if it was poisoned and ate the sandwich quickly and drink the water in one gulp.

Itachi picked up the tray and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. After he left I noticed a window. I got out of bed and stumbled (more like fell) a few times before I can walk normally. I looked outside and saw a meadow with a lot of flowers. **(A/N: omg….. Itachi in a place where there's flowers. It's the end of the world!! Run for your life!!)** And in the middle of the meadow there was a small pond. "Beautiful," I said to myself again not knowing Itachi came back into the room. "I can take you out there if you want," he said.

I spun around and looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Why are you being so nice." I questioned him.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I have my reasons, now do you want to go outside or not?" Itachi said slightly irritated. I nodded my head yes and Itachi started to walk out the door as I followed close behind. Itachi guided my through a long hallway and at the end of it we ended up in a kitchen, then we walked out a door that leads outside.

I took a deep breath when I got outside getting a good look at my surroundings. Itachi just stood there and looked out at the flowers. He watched as I ran down to the pond and looked at it. _'I have to think of a way to escape'_ I thought. _'I highly doubt he's just gonna let me go without a fight'_ "You can leave when ever you feel like it." Itachi says standing next to me. I jumped a little, surprised because I hadn't noticed him. "You're letting me go, just like that?" I asked as I stood up.

"There's no reason for me to keep you here, unless you want to stay." he said.

"I'm going."

"Then I hope that we meet again, Suki." Itachi said as he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly as he disappears in a puff of smoke. Once I got back to reality, I headed back towards Konoha.

* * *

When I get back I decided not to tell anyone what happened. _'Why was he being so nice to me, it doesn't make sense, unless...he likes me. No, no there must be another reason.' _ As I walked through the village I ran into Naruto. "Oi, Suki-chan where were you? I was really worried!" he yelled. "Relax Naruto I'm fine. I just went for a walk." I lied. "You took a 4 hour walk?" he asked. "Yea, you got a problem with me taking a 4 hour walk?" I shot at him.

"You're weird," he said. "Yea I'm not the only one," I said under my breath. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled at me. "Hello, you wear an orange jumpsuit and refuse to eat anything but ramen!"

"So! You got a problem with that?!"

"Maybe I do!"

Naruto and I kept arguing about pointless things until Sakura walked over. "Hey" she says but we didn't notice. "Hey!" she says a little louder, but once again we didn't notice. "HEY!" Sakura yells over Naruto and I. We just stared at her as she said, "That's better. Ok, now are you two fighting over pointless stuff again?" "Yup" I said, smiling a little. "Thought so, now apologize to each other." Sakura said. "Sorry" we say to each other.

"Well it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sakura says and waves as she walks away. "Bye Sakura," I said. "Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto says hyper actively. "Well I have to go home too," I said as I turned to Naruto. "Suki-chan can I walk you home?" Naruto asked. "Ok," I said as Naruto walked me to my house.

When we got there Naruto said, "Well uh... I guess I'll see you tomorrow….so bye." "Bye Naruto," I said as I walked into my house.

'_Man I can barley say a word to her except when we're fighting and that happens a lot'_ Naruto thought as he walked to his house, apartment, place.

When I got inside my parents ran up to me yelling, "Suki! What happened to you?!" my mom yelled with a worried expression. "Are you ok? Do you need taken to the hospital?" yelled my dad.

"Mom, dad, calm down I'm fine I just want to sleep." I said. Then my little sister, Yume, came into the room. "Suki!" your back!" Yume said as she ran up and hugged me. "I missed you too Yume," I said.

I tried to walk upstairs to my room, but Yume clung to me like a magnet.

"Ok Yume time to let go."

"But I missed you a lot Suki!"

"And I missed you a lot too, but now's not cling time. So let go!"

"Ok Suki" Yume said as she let go of me and walked up the stairs after me.

'_Since I got back to the village it felt like I was being watched'_ I thought as I walked into my room. I just shrugged it off as I changed and climbed into bed, but I was disturbed by a tapping on my window.

I got out of bed slowly and walked over to the window. I pushed the curtains back and opened the window, the cool night breeze blew through. I looked out the window and didn't see anyone, but I looked down onto the roof and saw a red rose.

I blushed slightly because a red rose symbolized love. I was surprised because I was never more than a friend to any of the boys in the village and I was sure that no one had ever thought anything more of me than a friend.

I brought the flower inside and closed the window. I set the rose on the nightstand next to my bed as I sat down trying to think who would give it to me.

_Flashback_

"_There's no reason fro me to keep you here, unless you want to stay." he said. _

_"I'm going." _

_"Then I hope we meet again, Suki," Itachi said as he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed slightly as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once I get back to reality I headed towards Konoha._

_End of Flashback_

Oh.My.God." was all I could say when I realized who most likely gave me the rose.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Other chapters will be up soon a long with a new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I all own is...damn...I don't own anything poor me T.T**

**I'm obsessed with this song now. It's 'Life goes on' by Tony Oller from 'As the Bell Rings' on Disney.**

**It's a really good song and I probably wont be able to listen to anything for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was really hard for me to concentrate on what I was doing for the past few days. _'Why would he give me a rose? He killed his clan, He's evil right? Right?! Why am I asking myself these questions?!' _I thought. Ever since that day I could never get it out of my head. I kept the rose on the nightstand in my room. Every time I walked in there I just stared at the rose. I couldn't get rid of it, but I wanted to. I just wanted to completely forget about everything that happened with Itachi. But there was something in the back of my mind that made me remember.

The next day I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed early and went on a 'walk'. Since I didn't have to train with my team today I could stay out a while. Part of me was hoping that I would find Itachi and another part was hoping I wouldn't and he would be long gone by now.

I've been walking around for a while and I was starting to get bored. Soon, I came upon a clearing and decided to lie down for a while. I regretted not eating before I left and not bringing food with me, but I would survive...maybe. Since I had nothing else to do I lied down and watched the clouds. After a few minutes of looking at the clouds I started to fall asleep.

I'm guessing I slept for about 30 minutes until I heard leaves rustling in a tree that was a few feet away from me. I knew it had to be a person because an animal wouldn't make that much noise (unless it was a lion that was in the tree for some weird reason) and the person wanted to make their presence known.

"Who's there?" I ask the tree, I mean the tree where the rustling was coming from, yea let's go with that. I heard more rustling from a branch to my right. I shot up, pulled out a kunai, and went into the middle of the clearing ready for battle. "Now, now, there's no need for that now is there? Why don't you put it away?" someone asked me from the tree I heard the rustling from. I gripped the kunai tighter and spat,"Show yourself!"

"You don't remember me?" the person said as he jumped down from the tree.

"Itachi," I breathed his name as my eyes widened. I didn't think that I would find him, or have him find me.

"What's wrong? You didn't have the same reaction the last time you saw me."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still holding the kunai.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Itachi asked walking closer.

I jumped back to get away from him. When I landed Itachi wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me around my waist and pull me into their chest. "You didn't answer my question," the Uchiha breathed in my ear. Having him hold me like that made me feel like I would melt in his arms and his breath on my neck sent a chill down my spine. I forgot that he was a wanted criminal and closed my eyes feeling the warmth of his embrace.

I placed my hands over his as I felt his warm breath on my neck. I felt so relaxed. So...safe. I opened my eyes as Itachi whispered in my ear, "Are you enjoying this?" I could tell he was smirking when he said it. "Shut up," I said and pulled away, turning to face him. "Did you give me a rose a few days ago?" I asked wanting to know. "...yes..." he replied hesitantly.

"Why?"

"You do know what it means to receive a red rose don't you?" he asked walking closer so he was standing right in front of me.

"Y-you mean y-" I got cut off as Itachi grabbed my chin and brushed his lips against mine. I felt my cheeks get hot as I blushed. Itachi pulled away and smirked when he saw me blushing. "Yes," he whispered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke just like before.

"Did h-he just..." I said to myself and touched my lips. I stood there for a few minutes before I walked back to the village.

* * *

**It's short, I know! Leave me alone!  
**

**Remember to review! It makes me happy! and if you don't review it makes me sad and the longer it will take for me to put the next chapter up.**

**I'm making another video for this for some reason. Well...I don't really know if it's going to be about this or just have pics of Suki in it (which I think I'm going to do). I'm probably gonna use a song by Tony Oller, I'm not sure though.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but you people have to review! go ahead, do it now! Now I tell you now! If you don't i know some giant squirrels that will find and eat you! Beware the giant squirrels!**


End file.
